


He's Growing Up

by cuckcitybitch



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, M/M, Trans Hiro, any way, but not, god i love that movie, hiro gets his first period, hiro thinks he's dying at first, hiro's feelin a lil bit dysphoric, hiro's like 11, i'm really sorry if this offends people tHAT IS NOT MY INTENTION, idk - Freeform, maybe a lil sad, quietly goes back to flock of genderfluid peeps, so it's like shippy, so uh, tadashi is 15, tadashi is that cool bro who doesn't flip about about periods n stuff, tadashi tries his best to help, the first scene is kind of inspired by that one scene in My Girl, yay, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckcitybitch/pseuds/cuckcitybitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro get's his first period and it is an all together terrible first experience. Tadashi is a cool older brother and tries to help him out as best as he can.</p><p>UNBETA'D</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Growing Up

It was an average thursday afternoon when it happened.

Tadashi was in the garage, tinkering with part of the engine from his Vespa, humming a tune he’d heard on the radio earlier. Content in his own mind, he was nearly startled out of his skin when he heard Hiro scream.

“Tadashi! Tadashi! Call 911, I’m bleeding!” He heard the thud of tiny footsteps going down the stairs as he was frantically searching for his phone in the cluttered workspace.

“Hiro! What is it? What’s wrong?!” Hiro looked beyond terrified, tears were streaming down his soft, round face, and he was shaking visibly.

“Tadashi, I’m bleeding, I’m gonna die!” He ran at Tadashi and buried his face in his brother’s soft shirt. Tadashi, looked him over quickly but was unable to find any trace of Hiro’s precious life force bleeding out of him.

“Hiro, where are you bleeding? I don’t see anything.” He gently pulled Hiro from his shirt and knelt down so he was eye level with him.

“Don’t laugh ‘Dashi…” Hiro sniffed and rubbed his teary eyes.

“Hiro why would I laugh at you? If you’re bleeding, I need to patch it up so you won’t get infected. Now where are you bleeding?” Tadashi wiped some of the tears from Hiro’s blotchy red cheeks with his thumb.

“It’s… It’s right here…” He pointed at his crotch and let out a choked sob. “But it doesn’t hurt, Tadashi. I think I’m dying!” His panic burst to life once more in the form of new tears and sobbing.

_Oh, I see now._

Hiro wasn’t dying, no, no far from it. No, this was a good thing. Bittersweet in more ways than one, but still a good thing. It meant Hiro was _growing_ , and was healthy and his body was functioning properly. But had Aunt Cass not given Hiro _‘The Talk’_ yet? Evidently not, Hiro was still 11, awfully young to start menstruating, but it still was possible. It seemed as though Tadashi was going to have to do it himself, somewhat. He only knew so much about biologically female bodies, and their inner workings. Tadashi hushed his brother and calmed him down slightly.

“Hiro, buddy, you’re not dying.” Hiro looked up at Tadashi in disbelief, his doe brown eyes shining with unshed tears. “It’s uh… That’s supposed to happen. It means that your body-” he poked Hiro’s stomach lightly and earned a small giggle. “-is working properly, and that you are growing up.” He looked at Hiro who sat on his knee with a particularly puzzled expression.

“How?” _Oh boy_. Tadashi loved Hiro for his perpetual curiosity, but sometimes, he just didn’t have the answers. Or rather, he did and he just didn’t know how to explain them. It wasn’t like he could _lie_ to him, and he couldn’t just put it off. Even if Tadashi felt kind of squeamish explaining it, he was willing to bet that Hiro was feeling ten times more embarrassed than he was. He was scrunching his nose up when a brilliant idea popped into his head.

“Okay, Hiro, you know how snakes shed their skin every so often? Well this is kind of like that. There’s an organ in your stomach, kind of right in the middle of the waistline of your shorts, it’s called a uterus. And every month or so, the inside of that organ sheds it’s lining, and the reason it does that is because it kind of thickens, so it can hold a egg in there. Since the egg goes unfertilized every month, it simply breaks down, along with the with the lining of the uterus. That’s what all the blood is, it’s nothing to be afraid of.” He looked at Hiro who was processing all the information and made a quiet ‘oh’ noise. Hiro seemed to be thinking, looking for more questions to ask.

“Do you have yours yet?” He looked up at Tadashi, his innocent eyes begging to understand this strange new phenomenon. Tadashi felt slightly bad for a moment. As his anatomy was different from Hiro’s, different things occurred when the proper time was met.

“No… No I don’t. I can’t, I don’t have the same kind of body you do.” That’s all it is, just a different set of anatomy… Right? He picked at his index finger with his thumb nervously. “Aunt Cass does though, so if you have any questions you can ask her. I’m not really the one to ask these things, I don’t know much about it. I wish I did.” His heart fell when Hiro scowled and folded his arms.

“Oh. It’s a _girl thing_.” He crossed his legs and pulled his knees up, scrutinizing the floor.

“No, no, no, Hiro, that’s not what I meant. Most girls do get them, yes, but there are also lots of boys who get them. Don’t forget you’re not the only one out there like you.” He stood up and ruffled Hiro’s hair playfully.

“Sometimes it feels like it.” Hiro stood up and wandered past Tadashi with his head low. Tadashi grabbed his hood and reeled him back.

“Whoa, I’m not done yet. Did you clean up and everything?” Hiro nodded solemnly and looked Tadashi straight in the eye.

“I put on fresh undies and used a lot of toilet paper to try and stall the bleeding.” Tadashi let out a little chuckle, Hiro took things so seriously sometimes. Then again, he had thought he was literally dying a few moments ago.

“Okay… I have to run to the store real quick, do you think you’ll be alright by yourself for like, twenty minutes? I’m just going to the drug store down the street.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll just play with Mochi while you’re gone or something.” Tadashi watched as Hiro trudged up the stairs, looking slightly disappointed. _I wish I could help more…_ But for now he was doing his best.

He remembered freshman year when Honey Lemon had shown up to school in a brand new pristine white dress. She practically fluttering throughout the day - that was until the end of sixth period. He, Honey, and Gogo had been some of the last to leave. Honey lemon had stood up and a large crimson stain made itself known known on the backside of her new white dress. Gogo was the first to see, immediately hissing at her to sit back down. She quietly explained what happened to Honey Lemon, who looked like she was about to be in tears. Tadashi had had no idea what was going on at the time, but quietly offered his cardigan anyway to help cover up the horribly obvious spot. He hated seeing his friends in distress. Honey Lemon had excused herself to the bathroom while Gogo and Tadashi waited outside. He nervously asked what happened back in the classroom, still none the wiser, and Gogo smacked his arm quite harshly.

“She’s on her period, idiot. Don’t tell anyone or talk about it, got it?” She spoke through clenched teeth, eyeing the hallway around them nervously. Tadashi was still clueless, but decided not press the subject anymore. He opted instead to educate himself when he got home that day. It was when he finally understood not only what happened, but why the girls were so hush-hush about it, he made his mind to make sure that absolutely no one felt self conscious or embarrassed should it happen again in his presence.

Now that he had passed the knowledge of Hiro’s inner workings on to him, he had to go pick up some supplies for him. He’d never shopped for such things before, but figured he’d figure it out when he got there.

But boy was he wrong, he was so confused, standing there, alone in the aisle, surrounded by pastel pink, blue, and green boxes, all claiming to work the best and offer the most protection and blah, blah, blah... He was kind of blown away by the number of choices made available in that desolate hallway. He decided to call Gogo, she would know about this kind of thing. He bounced impatiently while the phone rang, waiting for her to pick up.

 _“What is it, Hamada?” Oops_. She sounded annoyed, she was probably working on something.

“Hi, Gogo, um, sorry to bother you but this is kind of important.”

_“Get on with it.”_

“Okay um, so today, you know that little visitor that comes by every month? That happened to Hiro today, and I need some stuff, but I don’t really know what I’m looking for.”

 _“Tadashi, what the hell are you jabbering on about?”_ He pinched the arch of his nose in between his fingers. _Wow, that was stupid_. It was difficult to be discreet with this kind of topic, he hated having to be so quiet about it.

“Hiro got his first period today, and I’m looking for the uh… the products you guys use, but I don’t know which ones I should buy for him.”

_“Oh… I see. Well, if it’s his first I would get him pads, I think tampons will be extremely irritating for someone as young as him. Make sure they’re small or regular size, and that they are unscented or don’t have perfume, because that also causes irritation. If you can, buy them unbleached, those are the best. Also buy some ibuprofen and get him some of his favorite candy, because the first time always sucks ass. Don’t get upset with him if he’s really grumpy later too, mood swings are common, and he probably feels like shit right now. Just do your best to make him feel comfortable.”_

“Thank you so much, Gogo. I owe you.”

 _“Yeah, you do. We’ll worry about it later. Talk to you later.”_ And with that she hung up, not bothering to wait for his response, as per usual.

 _Okay…_ He thought. _Unscented, unbleached, and small._ He scanned the aisle for a few minutes until his gaze settled upon a black box with a white ‘U’ on the front. Upon further examination, he found they were exactly what he was looking for, they were even made for younger people, like Hiro.

Satisfied, he added them to his basket, and then made his way down the candy aisle to find gummy bears. He settled with several packs of gummy bears and some Ibuprofen in the checkout line. When he got up to the cashier, she smiled sweetly at him.

“Are these for your girlfriend?” She said, nudging the box of pads with her hand. “I wish my boyfriend would do that for me, you must be such a nice person to be doing that.”

“Actually, they’re for my brother.” He rubbed the back of his neck, tightly gripping the change in his other hand. The cashier snorted like he’d said something ridiculous.

“All the boys I know don’t get periods.” She finished ringing up his stuff and was counting out his change in return.

“Well,” He said, looking her straight in the eye as she handed him his change and receipt. “Mine does.” And with that he took his purchase and walked out the door, giving her no time to respond.

He was climbing up the stairs to his room when he heard Hiro crying. He ran in as fast as he could, afraid Hiro might have hurt himself while he was gone. Hiro was merely laying on his bed, whimpering and groaning while clutching his stomach.

“Hiro… Hiro what’s wrong?” He set down next to Hiro’s head and stroked his hair softly.

“My stomach hurts!” He groaned loudly and rolled over some, so he was laying face down on the bed.

“Ah, I’m sorry buddy… It’s actually not your stomach, but I got some painkillers to help with that. And I got you gummy bears!” He picked up the bag from the floor and set it in front of Hiro. He looked up tiredly and poked at the black box.

“What’s that?” He mumbled.

“Oh these… You uh, you wear them when you’re on your period. So you don’t like, ruin all your undies. I was gonna have Aunt Cass explain how to use them for you.” At the mention of Aunt Cass, Hiro jumped up and snatched the box from the bag.

“I’ll figure it out myself.” He snapped, trudging off to the bathroom. “Stupid lady organs…” Tadashi heard him grumble and his heart sank. He understood that this was a difficult thing Hiro was dealing with, he was likely feeling dysphoric and foreign in his own body, Tadashi couldn’t even begin to understand what that was like. He did his best to try understand though, he just wanted to help.

Hiro was everything to him, so he was willing to give anything and everything he could to keep Hiro happy.

Hiro came thudding back and flopped face first on the bed, grumbling something unintelligible into the pillow.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Hiro’s head popped once more and he glared at Tadashi.

“I said this is stupid, I feel like I’m wearing a diaper, and it’s itchy.” Tadashi watching him slam his face into the pillow and roll over so his back was facing Tadashi. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to say it would be better because it could get so much worse for all he knew. He just felt so useless, and he hated it.

He let Hiro know he was going to go get him some water, and on his way down to the kitchen and back he had his nose scrunched in concentration, but he couldn’t think of anything he could do. _I suppose I could just be there for him._

He coaxed Hiro into taking a couple of the Ibuprofen before kicking off his shoes and crawling into the bed next to Hiro and pulling the comforter up around them. Hiro adjusted himself so he fit right in next to Tadashi’s neck, and snuggled in closer to his older brother.

“I hate this.” Tadashi felt him breathe against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He didn’t really know why, but his heart was beating uncontrollably fast and he was painfully aware of Hiro’s presence right next to his.

“I know buddy, I wish I could make it stop for you.” He glanced down at Hiro, who was rapidly falling under the influence of sleep.

“You’re such a nerd…” Hiro huffed against his skin before burying his face deeper into Tadashi’s neck. Soon the room was filled with nothing but the sound of Hiro’s soft breathing, and the purrs of Mochi, who eventually joined them at the foot of the bed.

“I love you too, buddy… I love you too.” He whispered into Hiro's hair, kissing it lightly.  Tadashi felt sleep tugging at the back of his own mind, and he too to drift off into a world of of just he and his brother.

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking a lot about Joey's Trans Hiro fics and just... kind of... thing. 
> 
> I wouldn't call it a gift fic, but it it kind of is... ugh idk i'll just let him find it
> 
> joey if you're readin this now: surprise i made thing


End file.
